


A Convincing Argument

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Holmes has complaints about how Watson wrote a story, but Watson's reasons are convincing.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, another sub-prompt from the third prompt onWatson's Woes, this time the prompts are titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories. § The Five Orange Pips  § The Final Problem  § The Golden Pince-Nez  § The Cardboard Box  § The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	A Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Of the story titles given in the prompt, this one's for "The Hound of the Baskervilles". The Muse delivered an idea right out of the gate and I had to write it. I've apparently got a theme going here, but I'm enjoying myself, so there you go. Hope y'all are enjoying, too.

Holmes scoffed quietly for about the fifth time before Watson snatched the manuscript out of his hands.

“I was still reading that!”

“You were mocking, not reading,” retorted Watson, slapping the manuscript onto his desk.

“How can I take it seriously? Events are out of order, twisted about, or left out altogether—most involving me.” Holmes added sarcastically, “Despite being the primary character I barely make an appearance at all.”

“I could hardly write that I regularly tramped out there to your hideaway and buggered you six ways from Sunday, along with updating you on the case!”

“Ah… well… true.”


End file.
